We Are Springtrap
by Colorful and Free
Summary: A series of drabbles about a broken robot, a purple man, and the monster they create together. Rated T for mentioned murder.
1. Monster

_Trigger Warning: Aside from the typical morbid things that the FNAF fandom has to offer, this series contains abuse. If that is not your cup of tea, feel free to leave the fanfiction. Your well being is more important to me than some reviews._

 _Disclaimer: The FNAF series is owned by Scott Cawthon._

 _Update (5/17/16): Replaced he/his pronouns with they/their. Also added a few details and changed things here and there to make the story flow better._

 _Update (11/18/16): Well, now that the murderer has an official name, I've gone and replaced my fan name for him with the official one. William Afton sounds a lot more sinister than Maxwell Edison anyways. (Not to mention that I had already changed Max's role to a protagonist/anti-hero before Sister Location even came out.)_

* * *

 **Monster**

Springtrap was something special. However, the young founders of Fazbear's Fright just couldn't see that. The group of drunks have plenty of other words to describe them. Gross. Creepy. Weird. Some idiot even called them Bonnie the Bunny's long lost brother once. Then, there was that word. _Monster._

They weren't always that way. There was a time where Springtrap was split apart. Not in the way that a certain ex-employee broke those rusty buckets of bolts outside of the safe room. They were two separate beings. They still are.

Spring Bonnie was the entity that gave them a physical form. He had taken the form of a yellow bunny. None of the other restaurants had singing animals at the time. His purpose was simple. He was to stand on a stage and pluck the strings of a guitar for a whole lot of brats. Springtrap was not sure why they loved that job so much. All that they could say is that they simply adored what they used to do. Maybe that was why they always had mixed feelings when they went through their _endoskeleton's_ memories.

The security guard used to have a name, but he had forgotten it over time. They decided to just call him the Purple Man due to the purple uniform he used to wear. All that he knew about him for certain was that he loved to hurt children. It wouldn't be long until the serial killer got the boys and girls to follow him as he lead them further and further away from their absent-minded families. All that he could remember was blood and dead bodies. It was like an addiction. Once he started, he couldn't stop.

If one were to see their situation in black and white, they would argue that Springtrap was really a demon taking control of a defenseless robot. However, that wouldn't be accurate because that wasn't the full story. Some of the Purple Man's hateful traits were passed down to him. Still, no one would believe just how much Spring Bonnie contributed to this savage.

The rabbit animatronic was very sweet and caring on his own. He loved making the children who came to his old restaurant smile. He loved playing the acoustic guitar. He loved the golden Fredbear. The fellow animatronic was the closest thing that he ever had to a brother. Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit of resentment towards him.

Sure, the children who came to Fredbear's Family Diner claimed that they didn't pick favorites and they loved them both. Spring Bonnie may have been a bit slow at times, but he wasn't an idiot. Fredbear was the one that all of the children came to see. Fredbear was the main attraction. Fredbear had the restaurant named after him. And what was Spring Bonnie? Simply background noise to his "golden" performances.

The bear animatronic didn't seem to have any resentment towards his brother. This only made Spring Bonnie feel guilty. He knew that he shouldn't hate him; they were all that each other had. Instead of talking it over, he had turned away from the problem and hoped that it would go away. All of the built up jealousy and hated were still there after his years in isolation. The fact that the Purple Man had a strange phobia of cartoonish bears didn't make things any better.

As Springtrap, no one was holding them back. The both of them let out all of their built up tension and stress through hunting down the current night guard and making sure his shift that night would be his last. The strength and energy that came with being a demon didn't make things any better. Their withered appearance made them a sight that was not for the faint of heart, and their scream was enough to make any grown man feel afraid.

Springtrap loved being themselves. They were the one that the children, teenagers, and adults would come to see. They were the main attraction at Fazbear's Fright. The restaurant may have not been named after them, but that was in their favor. The restaurant was based on the downfall of the pathetic Freddy Fazbear. Besides, what kind of a surprise would they be if everyone knew about them before paying the admission?

The possessed animatronic had smiled as they had crawled through the vents. The pounding of the metal was like music to their ears. They weren't sure how that night guard was able to fool them again and again with that balloon child trick. (Surely not the rabbit's dreadful _selective hearing._ ) Still, he had made a fatal mistake. He had lead them over to CAM 10, the room farthest away from the office. What he didn't know was that Springtrap could climb up and crawl through the vents until they had made it to the office.

Once Springtrap had crawled out of the system, they had allowed their damaged feet to touch the ground. They turned to the office. The security office was blaring with red lights. They could even hear quiet curses from inside. Another glorious moment where the wide smile on their face actually conveyed their feelings. Despite their growing excitement, they had tried to concentrate on the task at hand. Kill the security guard now. Celebration after.

The animatronic walked down the hall. Springtrap had their hands behind their back as they hummed to themselves. Shortly after, they cracked up with laughter that sounded robotic and human at once. They knew that they could never look as innocent as they once had. Still, it was fun to play pretend and imagine the possibilities. (They could see it now. The night guard sitting in that swivel chair. The animatronic entering in a calm manner before snapping their neck. Now, _that_ would be hilarious.)

Springtrap made a sharp turn towards the office. Soon enough, their damaged face appeared in the window. The security held had a monitor to their face. He was cursing even louder than before and doing his best to make the lights stop flashing. Springtrap squinted at his nametag. Mike, huh? Springtrap allowed his processor to search through their memories. Where had they had that name before?

Just then, the security guard put the monitor down.

Springtrap stayed put and offered their best smile. At one point, the Purple Man was handsome, and Spring Bonnie was seen as cute. But that was all in the past now. It wasn't that they weren't aware of how horrible they looked. It was just that they preferred to stay positive. They had a smile for everything nowadays.

The security guard said a few colorful words before stumbling over. He had grabbed the monitor at the last second. "Okay, okay. 5 AM. Plenty of time. I can do this!"

He reached for the monitor and started to update a few things. Springtrap felt the gears in their body start turn at full speed. This was the second best part of being the murderer. The exciting moment before the kill. The best part? The kill itself. Any remorse or sorrow that they may have felt before they died was long gone now.

Springtrap dashed through the halls. They waited for a brief moment before poking their head into the doorway. Here it comes. The moment of truth. Mike felt his presence. They could tell. It was the look on his face. How was he feeling? Paranoid? Overwhelmed? Scared? None of those words seemed to do the trick. It was in the same way that the words the teenagers used for them didn't work. Still, that look. Oh, _that look._ The look that Springtrap loved. The sweat on his forehead. The fear in his eyes. The animatronic felt more excited by the minute. All that they had to do was walk right inside and...

The bells of a nearby tower went off. Mike lifted his monitor and stared at Springtrap. The animatronic was unable to read his expression. On one hand, Mike was waiting for them to just come in and end it. On the other, there was a fire in those blue eyes. For once, Springtrap had just the word for it. Determination. It was almost like Fredbear.

Mike checked his watch for a brief moment. He had expected to see Springtrap standing in the doorway when he looked up. Instead, the creature had left just as soon as they had came.

Meanwhile, Springtrap had crawled through the vents once again. It wasn't long until they had made it back into the safe room. This was a room that nobody else in the amusement park knew about. Well, aside from the staff. Maybe Mike would be able to figure out where it was.

A lifetime of memories were stored inside. Some of the things plastered on the wall were professional like promotional posters. Others were drawings that the children gave Fredbear and Spring Bonnie. Time capsules from all four restaurants were everywhere. If Springtrap had searched hard enough, just about anything could be found inside. There were even a few old arcade machines in the back.

Now that they were alone, Springtrap had tried to sort through the memories from before. However, it proved to be more and more difficult with each passing moment.

What had stopped them from entering the office earlier!? They were this close to ripping that man's head off! Now, they missed their chance yet again.

But the new workers usually enter the building around six thirty. If they did anything then, the employees would see!

Let them see. Springtrap couldn't care less if anyone saw. They had spent all of their human life keeping everything secret. Besides, they could finally be taken seriously. They needed to be seen as more than just a children's toy.

What they needed was to think things through.

But this was their third night! Mike said he would only stay until the new place opened! Now, they only had two nights left, three if they were lucky. They had to make this quick. They were running out of time!

They had plenty of time! Were they even thinking about what they were doing? Would they really hand over whatever sanity they had left just for the sake of chaos?

Just then, a dark purple mist surrounded them. They felt their eyes widen. The last thing that Springtrap saw before slipping away was the purple shadows staring to take form. And suddenly, they were someone else entirely.

Spring Bonnie felt his knees give way beneath him. The rabbit animatronic collapsed to the ground. He had struggled to sit up. The Purple Man provided almost all of his strength and energy. Spring Bonnie was drained and tired on his own. He stood slowly. "How many times do I have to tell you? No!"

As soon as he realized he was alone, the rabbit animatronic stopped and looked around. He was still in the safe room, but something felt different. Did something happen? Why couldn't he remember?

"It's too late," A deep voice whispered. The rabbit felt his one working ear twitch at the sudden sound. Spring Bonnie immediately turned. The Purple Man leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. There was a smirk on his face. He moved away from the wall and walked towards him.

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?"

Just then, the memories came flooding back. He tried to let all of this new information sink in. It happened again. He had almost killed a man today. It was a miracle that he came back to his senses in time. Maybe that was all that he had to do. He had to remember Fredbear and those he loved. He had to keep himself strong. Otherwise...

"You really shouldn't be so upset about this," The Purple Man continued. "You're useless on your own. I overheard you admitting that once. Think of this as your one chance to be something you're not. To be stronger."

Spring Bonnie turned away. "I don't want to hear it. Just stop. Please."

The Purple Man grinned. "Don't pretend like you are the innocent one here. We were having the best time. You remember? We were so excited to get into the office. Not even Fredbear himself could make you that happy."

The rabbit animatroinc felt a wave of dread. He was right. Everything that he had ever done with Fredbear was innocent fun, and yet it didn't even come close to the rush that he felt as Springtrap. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. Maybe he should just give up and learn to accept it.

Spring Bonnie shook his head. No! That was only what the Purple Man wanted him to think. Spring Bonnie wasn't like the old animatronics. They were only puppets, and the puppeteers were none other than the children who controlled them. He had to stay focused. Think of Fredbear. Think of all of the children at the diner.

"That's not true," He muttered. "Those weren't my thoughts. That was you. All of it was you! Besides, Fred would never do anything to hurt me!"

A moment of silence. The Purple Man smiled. "Well, would you look at that? It seems that our dear Springtrap has a weakness."

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened. Oh no.

"Don't you remember all those times at the diner?" The Purple Man asked. "You may have found him amusing, but that was only because there was no way out of being with him. You wanted to have your time in the sun so desperately. You wanted to be the main attraction instead of a little sidekick. And look at you now."

Spring Bonnie was silent for a long moment. He clenched his fists and looked up at the Purple Man. He felt rage boiling inside of him. "You're wrong. Maybe I felt that way at one point, but not anymore! You keep trying to use me. But it won't work! I don't need you to make me feel stronger. I have them! I know that I can't see them, or hear them, or feel them, but they're still with me! I know they are! And they are all I need to make me feel strong! So, just leave me alone!"

The room was quiet. Spring Bonnie waited for his reaction. What would the Purple Man do? Would he start yelling? Would he break him even more than he was now? Still, the rabbit animatronic wasn't about to take them back. It felt refreshing just to remember the faces of the ones he loved. The ones that he missed so much.

Then, the Purple Man burst out laughing. He wiped a tear from his eye. "Oh my God. Do you really think of all of your friends dying as something to be proud of? Can't say I'm surprised, but I didn't think you'd just _admit it_ like that!"

Spring Bonnie clenched his fists even tighter. "That's not what I was trying to say! You're just twisting my words around!"

The Purple Man smirked. "Really now? So, you stopped caring about Fredbear. What about _her?"_

The rabbit animatronic froze. "No, please. Don't bring her into this."

The Purple Man smirked. "She's dead. She is never coming back. And you know who caused her death?"

The robot pressed his hands against his head. "Shut up."

The murderer pointed at him. "That's right!~ It was you!"

Spring Bonnie closed his eyes and shook his head. He would be crying angry tears if animatronics were capable of doing such a thing. "I said shut up!"

"Face it, Springtrap. This is who you are! You have been killing people since the start, and you take pride in it! You didn't need my help to make you into a horrible monster! _You already were."_

Spring Bonnie started trembling. Suddenly, it was too much. He feel back down to the ground. Electric shocks traveled throughout his body.

The Purple Man smirked. "Same plan as always. I'll see you tomorrow night. Until then, have fun wallowing in your own self-pity."

With that, he vanished into thin air. The rabbit animatronic knew that he would be coming back in a few hours. Still, he wished that he was the spirit instead. He wanted to fade away and never appear again. Because deep down, he knew that he was just making things up to make himself feel better. No one was really here with him. All the ones he loved had either been destroyed, or just simply abandoned him. He was just kidding himself.

Spring Bonnie wanted to see his old friends so bad, but it would never happen. Now that he mentioned _her_ , things had only gotten worse. Maybe back then she would tolerate him. Now, she would probably scream and run away. Who could blame her? Who could care for someone as hideous as him?

The rabbit animatronic began to cry. (Even his sobbing sounded broken and wrong. Anyone that wasn't used to being near him would only hear drawn out screeching, but he wanted to believe that he sounded just as real and tangible as a human.) The only comfort he had now was the fact that the Purple Man had left him alone for awhile. He wanted to be alone right now. He _needed_ to be alone right now.

Springtrap was something special. But Spring Bonnie...

Spring Bonnie was nothing.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello, world! So, I know that I should be updating on Nightmare. (I just had to give my non-FNAF 4 fanfiction that title, huh?) However, I have been obsessed with Springtrap ever since FNAF 3 came out. More specifically, I have been obsessing over Spring Bonnie and the Purple Man interacting with one another. I want to make a full-blown story, but I just can't. I don't know why. After getting inspired by United I Stand by CaveDwellers, I decided to just do this. Also, I need to stop annoying my sister with my Spring Bonnie needs. Anyway, I hope you enjoy these little one-shots!_

 _Next up will probably be something with Fredbear. I'll see how many people want more._

 _-Colorful and Free_


	2. Five Nights at Fredbear's

_A/N: Thanks for all the support! It means a lot. So, this story will have a few OCs in it. I hope you don't mind that. They aren't terrible. I swear._

 _Another thing is pronouns. If you hadn't already noticed,_ _Springtrap uses they/their pronouns in these stories. I did that because they are technically two people. I guess they can use he/his pronouns too, but that isn't really preferred. I may mess this up a few times._

* * *

 **Five Nights at Fredbear's**

Spring Bonnie didn't know how the security guard must be feeling right now. All that he knew for certain was that he was afraid. Every night, he was putting his life on the line. The closest thing that he had to a helping hand was some audio cassette tapes. Even those were vague and had many double meanings. Why did he want to stay? The withered rabbit wasn't sure. He just hoped that he would make it out in one piece.

Springtrap didn't think that they were doing him any harm. They just thought of it as a game. This was nothing more than a source of entertainment for them. If anything, the security guard should have been grateful. They were releasing him from a tiresome human life. They weren't sure if the Purple Man would ever get that chance. He was afraid of going down to hell and held onto Spring Bonnie for dear life.

At first, Spring Bonnie blamed him for the playful mindset that Springtrap had at night. Who else would it be? He didn't consider the night guard getting a heart attack and then being ripped apart fun. Then, his mind had wandered off. Whenever he felt like he was trapped, he would use either his or the Purple Man's old memories to take him anywhere that he wanted to go. He could even go back home.

It was painful to think of the diner. Especially since Spring Bonnie was never going back. Still, he had managed to dig up some important memories from a more peaceful time. Spring Bonnie realized something after revisiting the old memories. Maybe it wasn't just the Purple Man's fault that Springtrap thought of the night shift as a game. Back then, that was all that it was.

It was the year 1973. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie were the stars of Fredbear's Family Diner. The golden bear had a perfect voice. It didn't matter what condition his microphone was in. His song was always loud and clear.

Spring Bonnie envied him a little more because of this. He wished that he could have the mic every once in awhile, as much as he adored playing the guitar. Still, he was too nervous to sing like Fredbear in front of all the children. Plus, the golden bear almost broke all of the strings last time he tried to play. They decided it was better to have their respective roles and stick with them. Still, there were those days when Spring Bonnie wished that he could sing.

The two of them were easy to work with and they were never awful to one another. Most of the time, the bear knew how to make the rabbit upbeat and cheerful again. This was especially true one night at the diner. Fredbear put his microphone down and stretched. He wore his usual smile. At the same time, Spring Bonnie set his guitar down. He sat down on the edge of the stage and supported his head with his elbows. The rabbit let out a long sigh.

"Hey, Springy? You okay?" Fredbear asked.

"I'm fine," Spring Bonnie whispered.

The yellow bear frowned. He sat down next to him and nudged him. "No, something's wrong. I wasn't made yesterday. Come on. You can tell me!"

The rabbit turned away. "Don't worry. It's nothing."

Fredbear frowned. He stood up and turned around. The bear started to walk towards the red curtain. "Well, then if we can't settle our problems like adults..."

Spring Bonnie stared out into the dining area. He could hear quiet footsteps behind him. Just then, he saw the shadow of a bear with his arms up in the air. The rabbit furrowed his brows. "Then let's settle our problems like kids!"

Just then, Fredbear started to tickle Spring Bonnie. The rabbit jumped at first, but his sensors responded to the playful motion within a few seconds. Spring Bonnie started laughing in his brother's arms. He even stumbled back a little bit. "Freddy, stop!"

The bear tickled the sides of his chest. "Tell me what's wrong, and then maybe I will!"

The rabbit laughed. "Okay, okay! I will! Just let me go!"

Fredbear stopped. Spring Bonnie knew that he couldn't be silent forever. He hugged his brother in a warm embrace. "I'm sorry," He whispered. "It's just that some of the employees have been giving me a hard time. They keep talking about how dangerous I am. I'm starting to think that something bad might happen."

Most of the time, it was the animatronics themselves who had preformed. However, there were some special occasions where they would need humans to preform for them. First, there was a hand crank that had to be inserted into their bodies. Once it was turned, all of their animatronic parts would be compressed and recoiled so that the human could climb inside.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie felt discomfort, but they didn't dare say anything that wasn't close to the script. Otherwise, the employees would freak out and they could get crushed. It only took so much for the spring-locks to come loose. They hoped that they would never have to witness a human's death.

The yellow bear pulled away so that he could look at his brother. "What do they know? You're the nicest animatronic that I have ever met!"

Spring Bonnie grinned. "I'm the _only_ animatronic that you have ever met."

Fredbear let go of him. "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Spring Bonnie chuckled. With that, Fredbear walked off of the stage. He turned back at the last minute. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "Come on, Bonnie! Let's blow this popsicle stand!"

Spring Bonnie nodded. He put his guitar down and followed. The rabbit loved the night. No one would bother them. No one would crawl into their suits. The two of them had the chance to be themselves and do whatever they wanted. The only problem that he could think of was someone breaking in, but that would never happen.

Fredbear stopped in the middle of the hall. Spring Bonnie did the same thing. He turned and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

The golden bear was silent for a moment. "We need to have some fun to break all this tension. What should we do?"

The rabbit thought for a moment. He shrugged. "We can play tag."

The bear smiled. He tapped his brother on the shoulder. "Tag, you're it!"

Fredbear started to run away. The rabbit smiled and turned to the vent cover on the wall. The bear wouldn't be able to get through. He was just too large. Spring Bonnie was the right size. Before he could touch the cover, he had realized that the bolts were still screwed on tight. He would need a screwdriver to undo them. Fredbear had just gotten a head start.

Spring Bonnie stomped and muttered curses under his breath. He cupped his hands around his mouth. "I'm giving you a head start!"

There was no response. Spring Bonnie chased after his brother. It was only fair to give him a head start. Fredbear wasn't anywhere near as fast as him. He did have that strange tendency to sneak up behind him or appear in a different room out of nowhere. He may have been swift and silent when he needed to be, but he wasn't fast.

Spring Bonnie had started to catch up to him. Just then, the narrow hallway split into two. Fredbear took the path on the right. Spring Bonnie was about to go after him before realizing that he was expecting that. Maybe he could take the left path and then cut through the vacant office.

Having made up his mind, Spring Bonnie smiled to himself. He took the left path and descended into the darkness. He had to keep himself from laughing the whole way there. He had almost made it inside when he had skidded to a stop.

Sitting inside the office was none other than a new security guard. Judging by the shape and size of their body, it was a young woman. She looked to be no later than in her late teens or early twenties. She was getting ready for the long night. She had taken out her flashlight and tested it a few times to see if it worked. Satisfied, she nodded and grabbed her gun.

Spring Bonnie froze. He could feel the gears inside of him turning. He was so close to being caught. If he had taken one more step inside, then his secret would be revealed. The hybrid animatronics weren't supposed to reveal that they were more than just people in suits. Everyday people just weren't ready for artificial life. Besides, Spring Bonnie was told that people would either try and steal the idea, or they would be afraid of them. Spring Bonnie couldn't stand the thought of anyone being afraid of him.

Fredbear stood on the other side of the office. He was just standing there. His mouth was hanging open. It looked like he had the same thoughts as Spring Bonnie. They both stared at the security guard with shock and bewilderment.

The woman blinked a few times. She turned to where Fredbear was. Lucky for him, it was still dark. She must have been seeing his silhouette right now. She frowned at the door. Then, she reached for her flashlight.

It was then that Fredbear took a risk. He ran right past the night guard. Fredbear grabbed Spring Bonnie and had rushed out before the rabbit even had a chance to speak. Spring Bonnie heard her voice behind them. "Hey, I saw you! Get back here!"

The bear let go of the rabbit once they had made it back to the stage room. "That was close! Do you know what would have happened if we got caught?"

Fredbear nodded. "I know what you mean. Let's hope that she didn't see anything."

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened. He grabbed Fredbear's arm and shook his head. "No, Fred! I heard her voice right before we left! S-She saw us!"

Fredbear's eyes widened. "Wait, what? Oh no. This is really bad!"

The rabbit nodded. "What should we do?"

The golden bear paused. He was deep in thought for a long moment. Then, he let out a defeated sigh. "I don't know, Springy. Maybe we should just explain the situation to her."

Spring Bonnie shook his head. "What? No! We are not doing that! She would freak out! Either that, or she would think we were crazy and call the police!"

Fredbear crossed his arms. "Well, what else are we going to do? The way that I see it, this is our only way out! Besides, I have a good feeling about this lady! I have a feeling that I have met her before. Don't you?"

Spring Bonnie was about to speak. Then, he paused. Now that Fredbear had mentioned it, he had seen that woman before. He just couldn't put his finger on who she was. Most adults didn't talk to them unless they were a staff member. She was new. Maybe she had came to the diner a lot as a young girl.

Just then, they heard small and quick footsteps. Spring Bonnie pushed Fredbear towards the stage. "We'll talk about this later! Just get on the stage!"

 _CLICK!_ The security guard pointed her flashlight towards the stage. The young woman narrowed her eyes. Spring Bonnie stood on the stage. There was no emotion in those animated eyes. The woman nodded before moving the light towards Fredbear. He wasn't there.

Her eyes widened. "Huh!? What the...?"

She looked around towards him. When she had found him, she jumped and almost dropped her flashlight. Fredbear was spread out across the stage. His elbow supported his head. He had a smile on his face. There was a flirtatious gleam in those crimson eyes.

The woman didn't say anything for a long moment. She stumbled backward. Then, she turned around and left the room.

Spring Bonnie relaxed. He kicked Fredbear. "What are you doing!? Now, she probably thinks that there are burglars here or something!"

Fredbear stood up. He had a worried expression on his face. "I don't know! I panicked! She flashed her light at us before I could make it up the stairs!"

Spring Bonnie grabbed his microphone and whacked him in the head with it. "Now, stop it! You're going to give the poor girl a heart attack!"

The golden bear frowned. "It wasn't my fault!"

Just then, they felt someone watching them once more. They were silent for a long moment. Then, they turned. The night guard was right there.

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie froze. The young woman had dropped her flashlight. Her gray eyes were wide and her mouth was slightly open. She swallowed as she stared at the two of them. She started to reach for her belt. She tapped on it a few times. Then, she pulled out her gun and aimed it at the two of them.

They both flinched and let out small cries. They raised their arms into the air. "Nobody move!"

Spring Bonnie raised his hands out and waved them at her a couple of times. "No, no, no! Miss Night Guard, put the gun down! Please!"

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Who are you two? Need I remind you that you are using Fazbear Entertainment suits! If you so much as _breathe_ the wrong way, you will be crushed!"

Spring Bonnie bit his lip. He stared at the gun. "Put the gun away and we'll tell you."

The young woman narrowed her eyes. "How do I know that you aren't going to try anything?"

The rabbit shook his head. "We couldn't hurt you if we tried. It's in our programming, you know," He gestured to Fredbear. "This guy is an idiot and I wouldn't so much as touch you if you didn't like it!"

Fredbear glared at Spring Bonnie. He didn't say anything about insulting him. He just turned back to the security guard and softened his expression. "Yeah! We love all kinds of people! Our diner is for all ages!"

The woman was silent for awhile. She narrowed her eyes and stared at the two of them. After a moment of hesitation, she had lowered the gun and strapped it to her belt. She let out a deep sigh. Then, she had crossed her arms over her chest. "Now, tell me who you are. I want a good answer. Otherwise, I'm calling the cops."

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie looked to one another. They had no choice. They had to tell this woman the truth. Besides, she might as well know if she was going to work at their restaurant. So, the two of them told the story of who they were together. They told her what it was like to be them and what they meant to one another. They told her about their suits and the difference between being controlled and having full control over their own bodies.

The woman didn't interrupt during most of the story. Her expression had changed over time. She wore a disappointed scowl at first. It had turned into a look of confusion and puzzlement near the end of the story.

"So, that's us," Fredbear finished. "I'm sorry that I almost gave you a heart attack. If we make your work uncomfortable, then you can leave by any means necessary. It's just that we never had a night guard before. We thought that we could maybe be friends."

The security guard looked to Spring Bonnie. He nodded to confirm the story. "We'll even get the hand crank and take of our heads if you want us to prove it."

She was silent for a long moment. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie waited for her answer. They exchanged nervous glances at one another.

Just then, the woman burst out laughing. Now, it was their turn to be confused. Did she not believe their story and think they were just messing with her? Was she about to go back to being serious and call the police? It was anyone's guess. "Miss Night Guard, please," Spring Bonnie whispered.

The night guard wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled at the two of them. Her smile was beautiful. Spring Bonnie was surprised at how fast her personality seemed to change. She had gone from being tough to sweet in an instant. "Are you nuts!? I'm not quitting! Not now, anyway!" She laughed some more before catching her breath and continuing. "My name is Sophie," She said. "Sophie Katherine _Jones_."

Fredbear and Spring Bonnie gasped. The golden bear got up in her face. "Jones!? You mean as in Freddy Jones!? You're our creator's daughter!"

Sophie smiled and nodded. Fredbear bent down and extended his hand. "My name is Fredbear. This here is my partner in crime, Spring Bonnie. You can call us Freddy and Bonnie if you want. We have heard _so much_ about you! We are very pleased to meet you!"

Spring Bonnie nodded in agreement. They had heard a lot about how their restaurant started.

Fredrick and Caleb Jones were a couple of brothers who had a rough childhood. Their parents had expected them to be sophisticated business men. Instead, they had wanted children to experience the joy of their own creations. So, they started Fredbear's Family Diner together. Caleb once said that Freddy was so passionate about them that he had cried tears of joy at the grand opening.

Fredbear turned to Spring Bonnie. He grabbed him and started to shake him. "Do you know what this means!? Sophie is like our little sister!"

If he was human, the rabbit would have blushed. "I wouldn't go that far. She isn't even an animatronic."

Fredbear paused. "Distant cousins?"

Sophie had a smile on her face. She shrugged. "I don't really care! I just can't believe that you have been alive this whole time! I loved you guys as a kid! I was crushed when I thought you were just people in suits, but to think you're actually alive! It's incredible!"

The golden bear grinned. "I know! I can't believe this either!"

The two of them burst out laughing. Spring Bonnie felt his worry disappear and had joined in. He couldn't believe this. He met someone who didn't care that they were sentient beings. It was almost too good to be true. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe everyone could know about them. He had gave the thought a sad smile. Maybe one day.

The three of them had spent the rest of the night together. Sophie had told them more about the outside world and what it was like to be human. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie had played games with her all night. Even as a young adult, she seemed to enjoy their songs and childish games. They even made up a new game along the way.

Sophie was the security guard. The two of them would try to get in and grab her though the doors. She would have to use her flashlight and shut the doors in order to keep them out. The animatronics would switch between doors every so often. If she had stepped out of the office, it was an instant game over.

It was a typical night at Fredbear's. Sophie had walked up to the right door with her flashlight. She had leaned against the door and listened. She bit her lip and opened the door. She turned her light on and waited. There was nothing out there.

Sophie heard a certain bear humming the chorus of Grandfather's Clock. Then, she heard some laughter. The security guard narrowed her eyes. She shut the door. She felt a tingling feeling down her back. She couldn't believe how threatening they could be at night.

She flashed her light at the window in the center of the office. Fredbear was walking through. Sophie jumped. Just then, Spring Bonnie ran inside through the left door and knocked her down. The woman let out a high pitched cry.

Fredbear ran inside through the right door. "Sophie! Springy! Are you guys okay?"

Spring Bonnie was tickling the security guard. She was laughing on the ground. "I-I can't breathe! I can't breathe!"

The two of them kept laughing like they had known each other all their lives. Spring Bonnie got off of Sophie and stood up. He offered a hand and she took it. "That's four points for me," Spring Bonnie declared. "You suck at this game."

Fredbear huffed and leaned against the wall. "You only got her because you kept getting in the vents, which for the last time, is considered cheating!"

Spring Bonnie rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that you can't get fit in there."

Sophie grabbed her flashlight and looked at her watch. "Oh, shoot!" She looked up at the two of them. "It's almost six. I should probably get going. But we could play again tomorrow night if you want."

Fredbear smiled. He walked over to her and pat her on the back. "We'll be happy to play with you, but get some sleep first. You look exhausted."

Sophie yawned. She rubbed her eyes. "What are you guys talking about?"

Spring Bonnie stepped in. He grabbed her hand gently. "Come on. I'll show you the way out."

The security guard nodded. Fredbear and Spring Bonnie walked her to the front door. She stumbled a few times on the way there. Once she was at the front door, she had turned back and waved goodbye. They returned the gesture and watched her leave. Then, they got back on the stage and pretended that nothing had ever happened.

At first, Spring Bonnie blamed the Purple Man for the playful mindset that Springtrap had at night. Still, he had managed to dig up some important memories from a more peaceful time. Spring Bonnie realized something after revisiting the old memories. Maybe it wasn't just the Purple Man's fault that Springtrap thought of the night shift as a game.

Back then, that was all that it was.

* * *

 _A/N: Great. Now, I wish that Five Nights at Fredbear's/Five Nights at Freddy's 5 was a real game. (Bt Autor! Sc0tt Cowthin has been m1lking the FNAF series!) I DON'T CARE!_

 _Anyway, what did you think of this one? I'm not going to go too deep into Springy and Golden's relationship because it should be pretty obvious. What about Sophie? My sis and I made her together. We just wanted a female night guard, and BOOM! Sophie's character is created! (With a few adjustments, of course.) We made up her personality, but she does appear in canon a few times..._

 _-Colorful and Free_


	3. Fading Stars

_Looking back on earlier chapters, I realize the whole Spring Bonnie/Springtrap thing is a bit confusing. So, let me try to explain it. At first, Springtrap was a cruel name that Purple Guy gave Spring Bonnie and nothing more. When he started possessing him, the result was almost like someone else entirely. They were really care-free and wild with a lot more strength than either one of them individually._

 _That was when Purple Guy had an idea. He wanted to use Spring Bonnie to continue doing what he loved best. He_ _tempted the rabbit with these thoughts. When he refused, he started to take control without any consent. Spring Bonnie was terrified of what he had become under Purple Guy's control and refused to associate himself with any of it, not wanting to accept that that was him. That's why he refers to Springtrap as someone else entirely. He's in denial. (It's sort of like that one Jenna Marbles video where you find your drunk name. "Oh, I didn't try to kill you, Mr. Security Guard! Springtrap did!")_

 _Hopefully that makes sense. I might make another one-shot explaining that mess further. But for now, enjoy the trash that I've already got!_

* * *

 **Fading Stars**

"What's your name?"

"S-S-Spring Bonnie, sir."

"And what do you do here at this diner, Spring Bonnie?"

The rabbit hesitated. He stood on stage with his guitar set aside. Fredbear was beside him for support. At the bottom of the stage was a man and a woman. The man was Freddy Jones, one of the founders of Fredbear's Family Diner. The woman next to him was Sara McCarthy, the diner's mechanic. She had her box of tools on a nearby table and looked deep in thought.

"Come on, Spring," Freddy said. He made a gesture for him to continue. "What do you do here?"

"Well, I, uh, w-watch over the ch-children who c-come here and k-keep them entertained in any way I can. S-See that g-guitar over there?" He pointed to the guitar. "W-Well, it's m-mine. And I p-play songs for th-them..."

"And who's your friend over there, Spring?" Sara pointed to Fredbear.

Spring Bonnie glanced at him. For once, his constant stuttering had nothing to do with his shy persona. The two of them would sometimes glitch every now and then. Sometimes, it would show in their movements. Other times, it would be their voice. Either way, that animatronic was usually set aside for awhile. (The diner would close if both of them had problems, but that rarely ever happened.) He didn't want that. Especially not today.

"Oh, th-that's F-Fredbear. H-He's my b-best f-friend...We're practically b-brothers..." He spoke fast to conceal the problem with his voice, but he became quiet near the end. He knew it was all in vain.

Freddy turned to Sara. "See what I mean?"

She nodded. "Oh, I hear ya. How long has this been going on?"

"He's been like this since this morning, but it got especially bad around the late afternoon. All that stuttering and glitching ain't good for his performances, and it certainly ain't good for him. It'd probably be best to just put him out of order for today. Tell the kids that he's sick or something. Hopefully we'll have him up and running again on Monday."

The rabbit's ears shot up. He looked at his creator with longing. "But F-Freddy! T-Tonight is a b-b-birthday party! You know how I f-feel about those!"

"Sorry, Spring. You'll just have to let Fredbear do this on his own."

Spring Bonnie looked to Fredbear with uncertainty. The bear gave him a reassuring smile and delivered a few pats on the back. "It's okay. I got this. Besides, you know how popular this place is. Just you wait. Another birthday party will be right around the corner!"

"See? He'll be fine!" Freddy agreed. "Don't you worry about it."

Sara made a gesture for him to come down. "Well, come on! Let's get you fixed!"

The rabbit hesitated. Then, he gave a reluctant nod and abandoned his place on the stage. The two of them went to the back of the diner. Sara opened the door and made a gesture for the rabbit to go in first. He had to bent down so he wouldn't hit his head the door frame. Sara shut the door behind them and turned on the light. It flickered a few times before finally staying on. She pointed in an unoccupied area. "Sit."

Spring Bonnie did as he was told. Sara rolled her sleeves up to her elbows and went to work. She set her tools on a small table and opened the case. She looked through the tools until her eyes lit up and she pulled the right one out. She thought for a moment before getting out other things, most likely items she would be using later.

The mechanic then began to remove parts of the suit. His voice box lied deep within the rest of his endoskeleton, just where a human's vocal cords would be. The whole procedure would have been terrifying to watch if anyone else was doing it. But since he had trusted Sara, the rabbit watched her work with fascination.

Soon, it had been about half an hour. Sara glanced at the rabbit. Seeing that he was feeling a bit upset, the mechanic decided to start a conversation. "It's a good thing we noticed now instead of just letting you go on out there. It only would have gotten worse, you know."

Spring Bonnie gave a small nod. He thought back to his earlier performances and frowned. "D-Do you th-think they noticed it? M-My voice, I mean."

The mechanic made a careless gesture with her hand. "Oh, you're fine. You're the guitarist in the band, remember? You didn't have to talk much. Now, if it was _Fredbear_ with all the glitching, then that would have been a different story. Could you imagine that? He's on stage singing a song, everything's good...And then he suddenly starts twitching out of nowhere and his voice sounds like static!"

That actually wouldn't have been a good scenario for anyone. But since she was just trying to lighten the mood, the rabbit decided to humor her and crack a smile. "Th-That would have been s-something."

Sara smiled and continued to work in a comfortable silence. Just then, Spring Bonnie heard laughter from the other room. He also heard Fredbear's distant voice. He was just talking now. He must have been telling jokes. Either way, the kids loved it and the other animatronic wasn't there to help his brother or even enjoy the children. His smile faded.

"Hey, don't be like that!" The mechanic said. "It may _sound_ fine in there, but you don't know what's really going on. Some horrible disaster could happen at any minute and you would be spared from it."

The rabbit looked towards the door. A bitter thought suddenly crossed his mind. "How c-come F-Fred always gets all the attention around here?"

Sara furrowed her brows. "What do you mean?"

The bunny started to mess with his hands. "I don't know. I-It's j-just days like th-these that make me th-think. Would anyone c-come to a p-place where _I_ was the m-main attraction? M-Maybe even the _only_ attraction..."

The mechanic frowned. She sighed and tried to concentrate on her work. "Not this again, Spring..."

"No, r-really! I mean it, S-Sara! I love F-Fredbear to death, but he's always considered the st-star of this place while I'm just s-sort of in the background. Sometimes I w-wonder how much harm a little r-role reversal would do."

Sara stopped working. "Okay, listen. I know that being cooped up in here isn't fun, but Fredbear isn't trying to hurt you. He's just being himself. He probably doesn't even realize how you feel half of the time. Why, I bet that he would take your place in here if he could."

Spring Bonnie perked up. He looked at her. "You th-think so?"

The mechanic nodded. "It's just sibling rivalry between you two. That's all. Humans experience it all the time. It's okay to be a little jealous sometimes, but don't let it ruin your relationship. That's just my two cents anyway. Now, shut your trap and let me work on you. I can't fix your voice if you keep talking the whole time."

Spring Bonnie smiled and kept quiet from there on out. By that time, Sara had removed all of the golden skin from his throat and had just reached the endoskeleton. She began to search for his voice box, muttering about how much easier this would be if he was a full animatronic. As he listened to the sound of a mechanic at work, he also listened to the sound of children having fun in the other room. He frowned and did his best to ignore the envy he felt towards his brother.

* * *

After the party was over, Spring Bonnie headed towards the stage. Some of the decorations were still left behind, but the area was now vacant. He wondered where Fredbear was for a brief moment, but shrugged and walked onstage anyway. He lifted his guitar and wiped it off. Just as the guitarist was beginning to tune his instrument, he heard heavy footsteps from behind him. Spring Bonnie turned and noticed Fredbear coming out from the curtain.

The rabbit gave a small smile. "Hey, Fred. How'd the part-?"

"Fine," The bear looked to the side. "It went fine. What about you? Did Sara fix you up good?"

Spring Bonnie nodded. "Uh-huh. Real good."

Fredbear gave a thumbs up. Neither of them spoke for a long moment. The enduring silence felt awkward and wrong. The rabbit decided to keep going. "Sorry I couldn't be there."

Fredbear gave a sheepish grin. "Oh hush. It really wasn't that great tonight."

Spring Bonnie was shocked upon hearing this. It sounded like an amazing night from his place in the service room. "What do you mean?"

The bear hesitated. "Let's just say that some of the kids weren't very quiet."

The rabbit smirked. "That bothered you? I thought you liked the louder crowd."

"I do. I just..." The singer paused. "Some of them were crying. I was able to help most of them, but others...Not so much."

Spring Bonnie frowned. He hated the thought of children being upset. "Oh. Well, I hope they're all okay now."

Fredbear nodded. "Yeah. I do too."

Spring Bonnie looked down and noticed a pink substance all over Fredbear's suit. He hesitated for a brief moment before walking towards the fellow animatronic and wiping some of it off with his finger. "What is this?"

Fredbear pulled away from him. "Nothing! I-I passed out some cupcakes at the party, and a little bit of frosting got on me! So what?"

He stared at the sugary substance on his finger. His brother sure was acting strange. "Are you sure everything went okay?"

The bear groaned. "Yes! The party was perfect! Now will you please just leave me alone!?"

The rabbit cringed. "Fredbear..."

The singer huffed and turned away. The guitarist wasn't sure what to do. He had no idea what was making his brother so upset. He wanted to know, but he didn't want to make him angry. Maybe he needed some alone time. "Um...Okay. Just let me know if you need anything..."

Fredbear was silent. Spring Bonnie wasn't really sure what he was supposed to do since the night guard was off today. But he would think of something. He didn't want to bother his brother right now. The rabbit stepped off of the stage. He didn't get very far when he stopped and looked back. "Oh, and Fred? I love you."

He continued to walk away. Fredbear spoke with a much quieter voice than usual. He almost missed his brother's response. "Love you too, Spring."

* * *

"So, you said your name was William Afton?"

Spring Bonnie stopped playing his guitar and looked up. Business had been slow that day. Fredbear was taking care of some children, leaving the bunny to his own devices. Hearing one of the owners' voices now had easily caught his attention.

Freddy was talking with another man. The stranger had jet black hair along with a pair of gray eyes. He had to wonder who he was. The rabbit put his guitar down and got a bit closer to the men.

The unfamiliar man nodded. "Yep. That's me."

Freddy offered a hand. "Well, good to finally meet you. Name's Freddy. We talked over the phone."

The two men shook hands. "Nice to meet you too. Is your brother around?"

The manager delivered a half-hearted gesture with his hand. "Oh, he's working right now. Important paper work, you know. But he'll be more than happy to have a chat with you after hours, when less kids are around. That alright with you?"

"Sure. Sounds good. What time did you have in mind?"

Freddy paused to think. "Well, the diner closes early today. How about around nine?"

As the two men continued to negotiate, Spring Bonnie beamed at the thought of a new employee. Fredbear had always liked additions to the staff! Surely this news would make him feel better. He looked around for his brother. When he found him, the rabbit walked towards him and tapped his shoulder. "Fred!"

The bear looked over his shoulder and frowned. "Shh!"

He turned back around. The rabbit tried again. "Fredbear, listen! I have something to tell you!"

Fredbear groaned. "Well, whatever it is, can't it wait? I'm with the kids right now!"

Spring Bonnie glanced at them. This group was especially young. The oldest child looked to be about five years old. They stared at him and blinked a few times. One little girl waved at him. He gave a nervous smile and waved back. Then, he turned back to his brother. "But this is important!"

The bear rolled his eyes. Then, he grabbed his arm and pulled him a short distance away. He let go of him and crossed his arms. "Make it quick."

The rabbit didn't hesitate to announce the news. "We're getting a new employee!"

Fredbear's eyes widened. Then, he smiled. "Really? That's wonderful! What do you think he'll be? A new waiter? Another mechanic maybe?"

Spring Bonnie shrugged. "I don't know. But he's coming back after hours tonight!"

The bear shoved his way past his brother. He began to look around. "Where is he? Is he still here?"

The rabbit pointed at him. The man was leaving now, but he thought that Fredbear could get a quick glimpse of him. "He's right over there."

At first, Fredbear was excited. Then, he froze. His smile faded. His blue eyes grew wide. The man was halfway out the door when he noticed that he was being watched. He looked back. Then, he smirked and winked at the bear. After that, he turned back around and shut the door behind him. Fredbear was still frozen after the man was gone.

Spring Bonnie waited for him to do something. Anything. The bear just looked at the door. He gave a nervous smile. "Um...Fred?"

He touched his arm lightly. Fredbear flinched and looked at his brother. It was like he had forgotten that he was even there. Then, he grabbed him and pulled him close. He protested, but the bear didn't listen. "Stay close to me. I don't want you anywhere near that man. You hear me?"

For once, the rabbit struggled under his grip. "What are you talking about? Let me go!"

Just then, Fredbear remembered the children. He turned back to them. The group had followed them and saw what just happened moments before. They looked just as confused, if not more, than the rabbit.

The animatronics froze. They looked at each other for a brief moment. Then, the bear released him and put his hands behind his back. He cleared his throat and faked a smile. "And that, kids, was a demonstration of what to do when you see someone who looks suspicious! Now, who wants to hear another song?"

The strange incident forgotten, the group of children cheered. The animatronics walked back to the stage. Soon, the two of them were playing together. From a short distance, Freddy watched his creations with an amused look on his face. He was completely oblivious as to how his star was feeling at that moment.

* * *

Later that day, Freddy told his creators all about William. Apparently he was going to be another day guard. It didn't sound all that necessary since they had a lot of security guards, but the founder insisted that they could never be too careful.

When William came in, Spring Bonnie watched his every move with narrowed eyes. Fredbear couldn't have been so worked up about him for nothing. Freddy smiled when he saw him enter. He greeted him before excusing himself to get the assistant manager. Once Freddy left, Wiliam approached the show stage and crossed his arms. "Hello, Goldie. Nice to see you again."

It took Spring Bonnie a moment to realize that he was talking to Fredbear. He glanced over at him, wondering what he would do. The bear didn't speak. His eyes darted to the ground. William took that as a sign to continue. "That was some party, huh? I can't believe it's only been about a week. It feels like ages ago. You haven't said anything about it to anyone, have you?"

Fredbear hesitated. Then, he shook his head. William smiled. "Good. Because it would be really unfortunate if Jones came to work one morning, only to find his favorite creation all broken up into little pieces."

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened. William only laughed a little and started to pace around the room. "I'll admit it. I was really worried about all of this at first. But now I realize that I have nothing to worry about. You're just a machine. Nothing more than cheap entertainment for a bunch of brats. I doubt that you even have any real emotions."

Just then, Freddy came back out with his brother in tow. William turned away from the stage and approached the younger twin. "Hello. Caleb, right?"

Caleb nodded. The two of them shook hands. "It's a pleasure to meet you, William."

"So, who were you talking to?" Freddy asked. "We thought we heard you in the office."

William froze. He looked to the side. "Um...You couldn't make out what I said, could you?"

Freddy and Caleb shook their heads. The security guard relaxed and regained his composure. "Good. That would have been embarrassing. My father was, uh..." He paused. "An employee here a long time ago. He took me here a lot when I was a kid. I had basically grown up with these characters."

Freddy smiled. "Oh, I see. Reuniting with old friends, huh?"

William nodded. "Yes, sir. Even today, my son is all over him! He loves Fredbear so much that he carries this little plushie of him everywhere he goes! He never sleeps without it!"

The rabbit narrowed his eyes. He wanted to get off of the stage right then and there and warn his creators about that man. Still, he didn't move. He was too afraid of what William would do to him.

"Well, we're glad that you like these characters. We could never find someone so passionate about them outside of the family," Caleb gestured to his brother. "Did you know Freddy over here cried at the grand opening?"

Freddy's eyes widened. His cheeks started to turn a bright shade of red. "That is not true! Sure, I was really happy, but I didn't cry! You're just exaggerating!"

Caleb smiled. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I got pictures in my wallet. You wanna see?"

William laughed. "Maybe some other time."

Freddy was eager to change the subject. He cleared his throat. "So, uh, you're going to need your security uniform and then we could get out your work schedule."

William nodded. "Alright then. Lead the way, gentlemen!"

The owners began to walk away from the two mascots. However, William lingered behind. He put a finger to his lips. Then, he allowed Freddy and Caleb to lead him away.

* * *

That night, Fredbear stood on the stage. Spring Bonnie sat on the edge and plucked the strings of his guitar idly. It had been a good distraction for the past few days, but it just wasn't working tonight. William's words still lingered in his mind. He now understood why Fredbear didn't like him, but there was still a lot that he needed to know.

The rabbit put his instrument down and glanced at the bear. The singer was wiping dust off of his microphone. His usual smile wasn't there. Spring Bonnie decided to try to get Fredbear to open up again. His last few tries haven't been very successful, but maybe this time would be different. He had more to work with this time. "Hey, Fred? Can I ask you something?"

Fredbear looked at him. "What is it?"

The rabbit hesitated. "That man said something happened between you two at a party. What was it?"

The bear frowned. "It's none of your business, Spring Bonnie."

The rabbit flinched. It was rare to hear his brother call him by his full name. Still, he didn't want to just give up right then and there. He stood up and faced him. "If it's bothering you, then it _is_ my business."

Fredbear turned away. "Springy..."

"No!" The rabbit said. All of the emotions that he had been bottling up since the night of the party had finally came out. "You've been pushing me away for almost a week now, and I've just about had it! I'm not gonna walk away and leave you here anymore! I want to know what's going on. What happened at the party? What did you see this guy do? What's it gonna take for you to finally accept that someone cares about you!?"

There was a moment of silence. Spring Bonnie was shouting near the end. As the rabbit began to calm down, he looked to the ground. "I just...I really miss you, Fredbear. I miss everything about how we used to be. This behavior is really starting to scare me, so please just tell me what's wrong."

Spring Bonnie looked back up at his brother. There was sympathy in those big blue eyes. "Spring, I...I didn't mean to push you away. I just tried to be happy so you wouldn't get worried. I never meant to hurt you."

The rabbit frowned. He didn't mean to make him feel bad. "It's okay, really."

The bear shook his head. "No. It's not okay. I wanted to tell you what happened, but..." He hesitated. "You have to promise that you won't tell anyone."

The guitarist nodded. "I won't. I promise."

Fredbear looked at him seriously. "Not even Freddy?"

Spring Bonnie nodded. "Not even Freddy."

Fredbear gave a quiet nod. "Okay." He paused for a brief moment before continuing. "A little bit after you left, they decided that I should have someone use my suit as a precaution. The kids came in after that and I did a fairly good job of keeping them happy. Then it was time to give out the treats. I started to pass out cupcakes for all the children. And that was when I saw him. This little boy was standing outside of the diner. I saw him crying and I wanted to go out and help, but the man inside of me wouldn't let me move. The children inside kept wanting more and I couldn't go against my programming. So, I tired to ignore the boy and just focus on them."

Spring Bonnie let that information sink in. He thought back to his brother's words from that night. It wasn't that his attempts to help were unsuccessful. It was that he couldn't help at all. The very thought sounded awful. The rabbit knew that the story could only get worse from there, but he let Fredbear continue. "Then, this car pulled up. A man came out and went to the little boy. At first, I didn't really think much of it. I thought that he must have been a relative who was coming to pick him up. But then he did something. Something terrible."

Spring Bonnie grabbed his arm. He was starting to fear what would happen next. "It's okay. You don't have to tell the rest of it if you don't want to."

Fredbear ignored him. His voice grew more distant as he spoke. It was like he was experiencing the moment all over again. "He pulled out a knife...And stabbed the boy in the chest. He pulled it out and the boy started bleeding. Then he stabbed him again. And again. And the boy kept crying and trying to scream, but I couldn't do anything. Then, the man took him away. It was the last I've seen of him, but even then I could hear screaming from far away. The kids inside started to notice and got scared, so I had to comfort them. I had to reassure them that everything was fine when I knew that it wasn't! I had to pretend that I didn't just see a boy their age die! I...I had to..."

Fredbear suddenly buried his hands in his face. He was trembling now. Spring Bonnie didn't even know how to respond. He looked to the front door. Not too long ago, a child was standing outside, crying for help, and the only one who could have done anything chose to end his life instead. He couldn't understand it. Who would do something like that? Who would be sick and twisted enough to want to kill someone?

Spring Bonnie looked back to his brother. What was he even supposed to say? He knew that his usual words of comfort wouldn't suffice. Just then, Fredbear lifted his hands. He looked at him with pain in his eyes. "You hate me now. Right?"

The rabbit looked to the floor. He shook his head.

"Well, you should. I was made to protect children and keep them happy, but I couldn't even save one! I failed that little boy. I let him die."

Spring Bonnie placed a hand on his shoulder. "It wasn't your fault..."

Fredbear pushed him away. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone. Please."

"I can't leave you alone. Not when you're like this," He hesitated before he said his next words. "Fredbear, we have to tell someone about this."

The bear shook his head. "We can't. Don't you remember what he said? If we say anything, then he'll tear us apart."

"He could have just been bluffing. Besides, even if he did try to dismantle us, we would just fixed again! Right?"

Fredbear was silent. He looked to the side. "I don't know about that..."

Spring Bonnie tilted his head slightly. "What do you mean?"

Fredbear hesitated. "There's another reason why I haven't said anything until now. Even if William is just bluffing, then there's still a chance that Freddy and Caleb won't want us anymore."

Spring Bonnie's eyes widened. "What?"

Fredbear turned to face him. "Think about it! Would you want your restaurant to be associated with murder? They aren't going to keep this place running after something like that happened! If they find out, then they'll shut this place down and start a new restaurant. We'd be lucky if they decided to take us along, but even then, they'd probably just lock us up somewhere where they couldn't see us. We'd be forgotten, Spring Bonnie. And I don't know about you, but I don't want that to happen."

The rabbit didn't say anything for a long moment. "You don't know that. They could still want us."

"And if they don't?"

Spring Bonnie tried to picture that. The two of them together in a dark room, forgotten and gathering dust. He could imagine the distant sounds of a party outside. It would be like being repaired again, except that there would be no chance of ever coming out. They would be nothing more than fading stars. And that was the best case scenario.

That was when he heard someone laughing quietly. Spring Bonnie was surprised to see that it was coming from Fredbear himself. He looked at him with concern. "What's so funny?"

The bear finished laughing. He looked to his brother with a sad smile. "I've just been thinking a lot about what William said. You know how he said that we probably don't have emotions? Well, at the time I thought that sounded awful, but now...That doesn't sound so bad..."

The bunny felt himself grow anxious. "What are you saying?"

Fredbear stared at his brother with dull eyes. "You know how machines like us are supposed to be, right? We're not _supposed_ to have any emotions. We're not _supposed_ to care. I was always grateful for everything our creators have given us, but for once...I wish that I was like that."

The rabbit's eyes widened. "Freddy! You don't mean that!"

"Sure I do," The singer snapped. "This wouldn't be so hard if that were right. They programmed us too well, Spring. Too well."

Spring Bonnie thought for a moment. There had to be something to make Fredbear see reason. "Well, what about us? We wouldn't be brothers. We weren't activated for the first time thinking that way. That was all us."

Fredbear rolled his eyes. "We'd be good friends then."

The rabbit shook his head. "No, we wouldn't. I mean, sure, we'd act friendly to each other during the day, but we wouldn't care about each other. Not really. We wouldn't care about anyone."

The golden bear was silent for a long moment. Good. He was starting to understand. "What about our performances? And all the children? Surely they would be important to us..."

Spring Bonnie looked to the side. "We wouldn't care about that either. We would just be doing what our creators tell us to do."

The singer looked his brother straight in the eye. "What about that boy? What would happen after the party? Would seeing him get murdered do anything to me? Or would I just not care?"

The bunny looked to the floor. "You'd probably tell Freddy or Caleb about it right away."

Fredbear frowned. "Are you going to tell them?"

Spring Bonnie hesitated. He thought about everything that could happen if he said something. There were William's threats of being torn apart. He wondered what would even happen if no one bothered to repair him. Would that be the same as dying? He hadn't thought about death for long and he already didn't like it. There was also Fredbear's fears of being forgotten. In the end, it was hard to see anything good coming out of telling. Because as awful as it was, no one even seemed to notice the child was dead. And he did make a promise. The rabbit finally shook his head.

Fredbear gave a small nod and looked to the floor. It was clear that he wanted to tell someone, but he was clearly too afraid. Spring Bonnie hugged his brother. Soon, he felt a pair of large arms around him. The two of them didn't hug often, but when they did, there was nothing better to relieve the pain. They both silently promised to each other that they wouldn't let that boy's death be in vain. They were going to keep the children safe from then on. And they were going to stay together.

The two animatronics weren't aware of William watching them from a distance. He smiled at them. Then, he left the restaurant. The door barely made a sound.

* * *

 _Well, that got serious real quick. I honestly didn't expect this to be so long though. This_ _is definitely my longest piece of work on here yet. (About 6,000 words!) So, I guess that's an achievement on my part. Anyway, if you guys want to see anything, just let me know. I won't do porn/smut, OCs, and any pairings you request will probably be platonic than anything._

 _Until the next sudden burst of inspiration!_

 _-Colorful and Free_


End file.
